Mr Soldier
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Hingga aku melihatnya. Sosok baru yang berbeda dari prajurit lainnya. Dia begitu tenang saat berlari. Langkahnya tak begitu menghentak namun terlihat begitu anggun. Nafasnya tak memburu sama seperti prajurit yang lain. Lalu entah kenapa, perasaan berdegub ini terasa berbeda.


Saat sang surya mulai menampakkan sosoknya di kala itu pula aku terbangun. Mengganti kimono tidurku dengan pakaian yang lebih layak lalu segera berjalan keluar rumah. Sebuah kebiasaan dimana tiap pagi selalu ku sempatkan diriku melihat sekumpulan prajurit yang sedang lari pagi melewati kediaman Hyuuga - rumahku. Sebuah perasaan berdegub hebat saat mendengar langkah tapak kaki nan kuat itu menghentak-hentakkan tanah. Membuatku tergakum-kagum dan tak bosan melihatnya.

Hingga aku melihatnya. Sosok baru yang berbeda dari prajurit lainnya. Dia begitu tenang saat berlari. Langkahnya tak begitu menghentak namun terlihat begitu anggun. Nafasnya tak memburu sama seperti prajurit yang lain. Lalu entah kenapa, perasaan berdegub ini terasa berbeda.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Mr. Soldier**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

Seperti biasa, sama seperti pagi sebelumnya aku kembali terbangun. Segera aku membenahi diriku, menata agar terlihat sepantas mungkin sebelum sekumpulan prajurit itu melewati depan kediaman ini. Setelah terasa pantas, aku pun melangkahkan kaki ke depan pintu gerbang.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sesampainya disana. Hingga suara hentakan langkah itu terdengar. Aku sudah bersiap-siap berdiri di celah pintu. Tangan kananku kuletakkan di dada karena takut jantungku jatuh karenanya. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungku bergegub seiringan dengan hentakan langkah itu.

Suara hentakan itu semakin keras menggaung saat sosok mereka satu per satu melewati diriku yang terpaku. Aku pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kekaguman ini dari dulu. Mereka terlihat begitu gagah dengan seragam, dan bertambah gagah saat peluh itu diterpa cahaya fajar.

Dan pada saat itu kusadari pandangan kami bertemu. Bola mata sehitam malam itu menatapku dengan beribu makna. Menurutku, entahlah seperti terkejut atau heran. Yang jelas saat pandangan kami bertemu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Pada mata itu. Pada sosok itu. Aku terus menatapnya hingga sosoknya tertutup punggung prajurit lain.

Setelah itu rasa sesak mengganggu dadaku. Ku kira karena aku tak dapat melihat sosok itu, namun ternyata karena aku lupa bernafas. Segera aku mengambil nafas banyak-banyak lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Baru aku sadari degub jantungku berdetak lebih kencang daripada tempo hentakan kaki yang menjauh.

Esok harinya mata kami kembali bertemu. Sebagai rasa sopan, aku memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Walaupun dia tak membalas senyum, entah kenapa bagiku sudah cukup melegakan debaran ini.

Sepertinya kebiasaanku sedikit berubah. Biasanya tiap pagi aku hanya terbangun dan mengganti pakaian sepantasnya, kini aku terbangun lebih pagi untuk sekedar menyempatkan diri menyisir rambutku yang panjang. Lalu biasanya aku setengah bersembunyi di pintu gerbang, kini dengan setengah malu aku menampakkan diriku seutuhnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak setiap hari dia menengokkan wajahnya untuk melihatku. Dia lebih sering melihatku dengan ekor matanya, dan pada saat itu kuberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Yah, walaupun tidak ada bukti bahwa dia benar-benar melihatku atau tidak. Mungkin saja ini hanya harapan palsu yang kubuat sendiri agar tetap tersenyum padanya. Namun, bolehkan aku berharap begitu? Berharap dia melihat senyum ini untuknya?

→**Mr. Soldier←**

Aku tersenyum dikala melihat langit. Cerahnya hari ini. Aku menutup mataku saat angin berhembus membelai helaian rambutku yang dibiarkan tergerai. Hari ini keberuntungan terasa sedang memelukku erat.

Saat aku sedang jalan-jalan di pertokoan tadi, ku lihat kakek Sarutobi – penjual sayuran sedang terlibat masalah. Salah satu keranjang besar kentangnya tumpah dan mengakibatkan kentang itu berserakan di area pertokoan. Tentu saja aku membantu kakek Sarutobi. Lalu tanpa ku duga kakek Sarutobi memberikan satu keranjang kecil tomat segar sebagai imbalan.

Senyumku memudar saat ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Nona, belanjaan anda terjatuh."

Aku menengok dan terkejut mendapati sosok yang selama ini ku nanti tiap pagi ada di hadapanku. Namun, bukan hanya aku saja yang terkejut. Dia juga terlihat kaget saat melihatku terkejut.

Aku malu. Wajahku memerah dan aku hanya sanggup menunduk. Apalagi saat mendengar suara langkahnya mendekat. Ku remas kerah kimono yang menutupi dadaku, mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa gemuruh disana.

"Ini." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu.

Aku mengangkat wajahku sedikit. Dapat kulihat ia menyodorkan sebuah tomat segar.

Lama aku berpikir hingga akhirnya dia kembali bersuara. "Ini terjatuh dari keranjangmu."

Aku terhenyak. Segera aku periksa keranjang belanjaku dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Bodohnya aku baru menyadari bahwa keranjang ini terasa lebih ringan. Hampir sesetengah dari isi keranjang ini telah menghilang. Setelah ku bolak-balik keranjang itu, dapat ku lihat ada lubang di dasarnya.

"Bukan hanya ini saja." Ucapnya lagi yang tentu saja membuatku kembali memperhatikannya. Kulihat dia merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan satu buah tomat lagi. "Ada ini juga."

Dengan tangan gemetar aku ambil satu tomat di tangannya.

"Dan di sana juga," lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk arah jalan yang tadi ku lalui.

Bisa kulihat ada beberapa tomat yang berceceran. Sebagian dari tomat itu sudah setengah hancur mungkin karena terjatuh terlalu keras.

Lalu sadar atau tidak aku mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari sebelah kananku. Suara benda terjatuh yang bukan hanya satu, melainkan banyak karena terdengar berkali-kali. Mendengar itu seketika saja wajahku memucat.

→**Mr. Soldier←**

"Ma-maaf telah merepotkan anda." Ucapku gugup saat ia selesai memungut tomat yang berceceran di sekitar kakinya.

Rupanya keranjang belanjaanku berlubang cukup besar mungkin karena tak kuat menampung berat isinya. Membuat seluruh isi keranjang itu jatuh dan bergelindingan di tanah.

"Tak masalah." Ucapnya.

Kini tanganku dan tangannya sama-sama penuh oleh tomat-tomat yang tadi berserakan. Keranjang belanjaku pun sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi. Sekarang aku bingung bagaimana membawanya pulang.

"Ayo!" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ke-kemana?"

"Ke rumah anda. Memang mau kemana lagi tomat-tomat ini diantarkan?" tanyanya sarkastis sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sama-sama penuh oleh buah tomat.

"Eh?" wajahku mendadak merona. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku bahwa sosok ini akan berkunjung ke rumahku.

Setelah itu kami berjalan beriringan dengan dalam keheningan.

→**Mr. Soldier←**

"Sekali lagi saya berterimakasih atas bantuan anda." Ucapku padanya. Tak ada bosannya aku berterimakasih padanya.

"Tidak masalah." balasnya dengan kalimat yang sama dan nada yang sama berulang kali. Dia sudah bosan mendengar pernyataan terimakasihku mungkin?

Dia berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu rumahku, namun ku cegah.

"Sa-saya akan bu-buatkan teh, se-sebagai rasa terimakasih. Maukah anda me-menunggu sebentar?"

Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar membuatku menanti tak tenang. Aku memilin lengan kimono, kebiasanku saat mulai gugup.

"I-itu ka-kalau anda tidak keberatan dan a-ada waktu lu-luang. Ta-tapi saya tidak memak.."

"Baik." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuatu mengalihkan pandangan pada matanya. "Dengan senang hati, Nona." Lanjutnya.

Bisa kulihat ia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya seolah tersenyum. Membuat dia terlihat lebih tampan dari biasa yang ku lihat. Membuat jantung ini kembali berdetak tak karuan.

Hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku.

→**Mr. Soldier←**

Kami terduduk dalam diam. Aku tak tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan di seberang meja sana karena aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan gelas teh saking canggungnya. Saat ini aku berharap agar aku punya indra keenam agar bisa tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"A-ano tu-tuan," panggilku pada akhirnya.

"Sasuke." Aku mengangkat sedikit kepalaku untuk meliriknya. "Namanku Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke namanya? Entah kenapa memori saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya begitu bergema di pikiranku. Tentu saja akan aku ingat nama itu baik-baik.

Aku tersadar. Tersenyum sendiri sambil mengabaikan seorang tamu adalah hal yang tidak sopan. Entah apakah Tuan Sasuke disana melihatku aneh atau tidak. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aku juga belum memperkenalkan diri.

Aku membungkuk dalam. "A-ano.. saya.."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Aku terkejut saat ia mengucapkan namaku. Tubuhku yang semula membungkuk hormat kini menjadi tegak kaku saat ia bicara.

"Anda adalah putri bangsawan di desa ini. Bagaimana mungkin saya tidak tau," lanjutnya kembali.

Bangsawan ya? Mendengar itu entah kenapa aku merasa murung.

Kata itu, bukanlah kata yang ingin aku dengar. Banyak orang yang memperlakukanku berbeda hanya karena kata itu. Membuatku terbelenggu dari kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan di luar sana yang tak pernah ku cicipi.

Aku mengintip pada gelas teh yang berada di tanganya telah kosong. Mendapati itu pikiranku semakin murung. Apakah ini sudah saatnya berpisah?

"Terimakasih atas undangan anda Hinata-sama." Ucapnya dengan gesture seolah ingin bangkit namun ditahanya.

Menyadari bahwa ia menungguku bergerak terlebih dahulu, aku segera berdiri dan barulah ia mengikutiku.

Gundah saat aku melihatnya memunggungiku di depan pintu hendak beranjak pergi. Kegelisahan yang aku tak mengerti apa. Bukan sesuatu yang kurencanakan, namun secara refleks dan entah dorongan dari mana, kuberanikan diriku untuk memanggil namanya.

"Tu-Tuan Sasuke.."

Ia menghentikan langkah pertamanya lalu berbalik. Keningnya berkerut mungkin karena heran aku kembali mencegahnya.

Malu itu yang kurasa saat aku sadar telah memangil nama depannya. Aku mundur satu langkah lalu menyembunyikan separuh dubuhku di balik pitu geser. Karena sudah terlanjur terucap, pikiran egoisku berkata seolah tak perlu merevisi apapun pada apa yang sudah aku fasihkan. Lalu ku kumpulkan keberanianku pada satu kalimat yang sesungguhnya selalu ingin kuucapkan padanya sejak pertama kali pertemu.

"Se-selamat berjuang.." ucapku dengan suara begitu pelan.

Ia tersenyum simpul sambil membungkuk hormat, lalu tak lama berjalan menjauhi kediaman Hyuuga. Aku kembali ke dalam dengan rasa bahagia tiada tara.

→**Mr. Soldier**

Saat fajar kembali memanggilku, tak ada ragu lagi ketika langkah ini kutapakan menuju gerbang. Menutup mata dan menunggu suara derap langkah datang. Menikmati tiap getaran bumi yang mereka perbuat dan beresonansi dengan detak jantungku.

Suara derap itu terdengar makin keras menandakan barisan prajurit semakin dekat. Kubuka mataku dan memandang satu per satu dari mereka yang terlewat. Menatap mereka semua hingga punggung sosok terakhir berlalu. Semuanya, kecuali Tuan Sasuke.

Rasa kecewa melanda. Begitupula dengan cemas menggerayangi saat tak kudapatkan sosok yang begitu ingin kulihat. Begitu banyak pertanyaan mengganggu. Apakah Tuan Sasuke sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa mengikuti lari pagi? Tapi kemarin ia masih sehat-sehat saja. Ataukah Tuan Sasuke sudah tidak ada di desa ini lagi? Tidak. Semoga hal itu tidak terjadi.

Siang harinya, aku kembali menapaki jalan yang kemarin ku lewati. Tak ada hal khusus yang aku lakukan selain menikmati akhir musim semi. Atau mungkin, bila aku bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri, sebenarnya aku berjalan kesini dengan harapan dapat bertemu dengannya kembali. Tentu saja aku terlalu naïf untuk mengaku.

Setelah kurasa sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menapaki jalan ini, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali. Namun, justru tindakan karena aku menyerah lah yang membuatku kini kembali berhadapan denganya. Siapa sangka, saat aku berbalik, kudapati sosoknya tak jauh derada di belakangku.

Dia, Tuan Sasuke seketika menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati ku menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Atau mungkin muncul sebuah ekspresi aneh dari wajahku, hingga membuatnya membatu dengan ekspresi penuh keheranan.

Wajah ini sudah kujamin telah merona karena menahan malu. Bagaimana tidak, sikap ku saat ini sangat frontal dan tidaklah sopan. Diriku menunduk untuk sekedar menghindari tatapan heran darinya.

Namun, pikiranku kembali mengganggu. Apalagi setelah tak mendengar suara apapun dari arahnya. Aku sedikit berharap mungkin ia akan bicara, atau mungkin sekedar berjalan pergi menghindariku yang memalukan saat ini. Tapi tidak. Hanya hembusan angin sajalah yang kudengar.

Ku angkat wajahku untuk memastikan dan memang benar dia masih ada disana. Menatapku yang kini diam dengan wajah tak berekspresinya. Mata seindah langit malam itu terasa begitu lurus padaku. Apakah jika aku berdiri di dekatnya, sosok ku akan terpantul disana? Pikir ku melayang saking terhanyutnya pada tatapan itu.

"Se…"

Baru ku sadari bahwa Tuan Sasuke masih memakai seragam prajuritnya, tidak seperti kemarin. Tentu saja dengan pakaian itu dia terlihat begitu gagah dan kuat. Dan juga membuatku semakin gugup.

"Selamat si-siang!" sapaku pada akhirnya. Aku membungkuk dalam penghormatan yang mungkin terlihat berlebihan. Sekali lagi wajahku merona tanda malu. Bagaimana bisa aku selalu terlihat begitu spontan dan tak sopan begini dihadapanya.

Suara langkah khas prajurit terdengar mendekat. Saat ku tegakkan tubuhku, ku lihat Tuan Sasuke mendekat. Hingga jarak terpisah 1 meter disitulah ia berhenti lalu membungkuk hormat – tak berlebihan sepertiku.

"Selamat siang." Suara berat khas pria melantun dari bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi baru aku sadari kebodohanku lainya. Tentu saja apa yang sopan bisa aku memberikan salam pada orang yang jelas berada sangat jauh dariku. Mungkin sekitar 10 meter atau lebih jarak yang tercipta saat aku memberi salam tadi.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" suaranya terdengar.

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihatnya. Masih dengan wajah tampan nya yang kaku menatapku dalam ekspresi penuh kebingungan.

"Ha-hanya jalan-jalan," jawabku. Sebegitunya aku gugup hingga hanya dapat menjawab seadanya.

Keheningan kembali tercipta. Aku melirik dia yang kini sudah tidak melihatku.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke sendiri se-sedang apa disini?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Jalan-jalan." Ia segera menjawab dengan singkat. "Tapi sudah selesai. Anda?"

Aku terpekur sesaat hingga akhirnya menjawab, "A-aku juga sudah ingin pulang." Wajahku memerah. Entah kenapa kalimatku terdengar seperti undangan untuk memintanya mengantarku pulang. Aku meruntuki diri sendiri. Sungguh memalukanya diriku.

"Mau ku antar?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Tidak salah kan? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Melihat wajahnya yang kini menatapku lurus membuatku gembira entah kenapa. Kalimat itu, pandangan itu. Aku bisa merasakan bibirku melengkung ke atas dengan mudahnya. Apakah aku terlihat seperti 'kuchisake-onna' saat ini?

→**TBC←**

Hum.. apa ya? Anne speechless. Lagi-lagi mempersembahkan Fic gantung dengan alur lambat. Yah, memang salah Anne,, iya Anne salah.. T_T

Minta RnR nya ya minna. Buat apa ya? Buat penyemangat hidup Anne yang suram #halah.

Thanks,

Regards,

Anne Garbo


End file.
